


pool twerking

by anissa_qiaolian



Series: Thundergrace after Midnight [1]
Category: Black Lightning (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-03 01:56:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19453966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anissa_qiaolian/pseuds/anissa_qiaolian
Summary: Anissa likes to dance when she’s tipsy. Grace thinks she could get used to it





	pool twerking

Oh shit,” Anissa said. “This is my song.”

Grace chortled our a laugh as her girlfriend shoved her red cup in her her hands as she held on to her strong arms and started shaking her ass.

Grace thought Anissa was dancing to the music on the livespeakers. They were at some rooftop party and Anissa was on the top side of tipsy.

Her booty bounced up and down inside the water and Grace went from rolling her eyes at Anissa’s antics to wanting a taste of the shaking round booty.

She stared openly at Anissa’s ass cheeks as they slapped against the water in her purple thong bikini bottom.

“Baby you’re drunk”, Grace laughed. She grabbed a fleshy chunk of Anissa’s butt and slapped it playfully, enjoying the way it splashed against the water.

Anissa shrugged without moving from her spot in front of Grace, her ass poking out in the air.

“So?”

Anissa lowered herself and gyrated purposefully against Grace’s side. Grace was stuck between a startled laugh and licking her lips. She set the drink down and grabbed her girlfriend’s thick hips and pressed them to her shorts.

“So, it’s hot. And funny. I approve.”

Anissa smiled brightly and kissed Grace passionately on the lips.

“I’m glad my boo approves of my ass.”

Grace snorted and grinded their hips together under the water. “I’d be crazy not to,” Grace says.


End file.
